Pensamientos fríos
by Sabri-chan22
Summary: Un par de Drabbles donde Aladdin se pone a analizar cosas simples de la vida, en un momento de calma en las Tierras Oscuras. (Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Magi the labirynth of magic del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas", ¡ojalá y les guste!)
1. Helado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, sino que es escrita por la genia de Shinobu Ohtaka.**

Aladdin no comprendía del todo aún ese extraño mecanismo, el como lo habían hecho. Era singular y propio de las mentes brillantes que se habían expresado en sus ideas de traer frescor a aquellas llanuras faltas de vida.

Esa suavidad y dulzura que le hacían cosquillear los pies. Era tan frío que seguramente en el desierto se le hubiera derretido como crema entre las manos.

-Qué curioso invento, ¿no crees, Mor? –se le escapó un día mientras miraban el manso jugueteo de los cachorros fanalis, en la llanura silenciosa de aquél mundo olvidado, con dos conos enormes de cremosa frialdad.

-Hum –Morgiana estaba concentrada en lengüetear la crema del cono, con cara concentrada.

-Es curioso, y refrescante, como una brisa en verano.

-O una lluvia fría bajo el sol –la chica se volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, comprendía aquella extraña sensación.

-Exacto. –Aladdin dio una mordida y enseguida se arrepintió- ¡Frío, frío! Mis dientes… -se mandó la mano a la boca con gesto irritado.

-Sigues siendo bastante infantil, Aladdin… -Mor se acercó a sostener el helado antes de que cayera.

-Ahh… a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de... ¡Ey! ¡No te comas mi helado!

Tarde, Mor ya lo engullía como una gaviota.

-Mi helado –lloriqueó él, mientras ella se relamía los labios.

-Lo siento –se arrepintió ella, mirando su cono propio, finalmente pasándoselo- Olvidé lo mucho que te gusta.

-Oh, gracias –Aladdin volvió a sonreír y lo tomó contento.

-Aunque… parece una tonta recompensación hacia todo…

El viento agitó sus cabelleras, silbante.

-No es así Mor, es fruto de sus esfuerzos por ser felices y crear cosas nuevas –repuso él, acercándose a pasarle un brazo por el hombro y darle un abrazo- Debemos serlo, Mor, debemos aguantar hasta tener la oportunidad de rebatir. Por eso adoro el helado, me recuerda que aún podemos disfrutar de cosas sencillas y tan pequeñas… Que aún nos da la cabeza para hacer cosas así.

Morgiana le devolvió una tenue sonrisa, aceptando el abrazo. Tal vez tenía razón. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, una fría pero dulce espera.


	2. Invierno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, sino que es escrita por la genia de Shinobu Ohtaka.**

Pocas veces había experimentado ese frío en el ambiente que tenía el invierno. Había oído muchas anécdotas de todos aquellos que vivían en las tierras oscuras ahora. Incluso un día le preguntó a Morgiana cómo había vivido sus inviernos.

-Es horrible –su voz sonó algo afectada- Las cadenas eran tan heladas, y mis pies… No sentía mis pies…

Decidió nunca más provocarle recuerdos así.

La idea de que hiciera mucho frío de alguna manera le molestaba. Las noches en el desierto eran ciertamente muy heladas, pero ¿Días y días de aquella manera? ¿Cómo le haría la gente para hacerlo? Siempre que llegaba el invierno, él se movía rápidamente, huía. Siempre había vivido en zonas tropicales o donde se sentía poco.

Era un terror muy profundo y escondido. Nunca había tenido que demostrarlo abiertamente, pero su reciente descubrimiento del helado le había hecho volver a aquellos pensamientos.

En invierno te enfermas, en invierno es más posible que mueras. Pensaba y pensaba en toda esa gente a la que el clima le había hecho desfallecer, se imaginaba sus cuerpos congelados, o a sí mismo, sin poder sentir las manos, con el viento frío y los ojos vidriosos ante la crudeza del cielo.

A veces lo soñaba. Al menos, proyectaba una idea de lo que sería tal vez un invierno muy extremo y algo surrealista. No hay peor miedo que aquello que no conoces muy bien. Se sentía un poco estúpido por ello, se suponía que ya no era un niño, él era el magi que debía luchar por su mundo, y le daba miedo una simple estación…

Le comentó sus problemas un día a Hakuryuu, mientras cenaban, se había pasado un poco de copas. Este lo reflexionó un momento y luego sonrió, como si tuviera la respuesta.

-Piensa en la nieve. Calmada y cayendo del cielo, que cubre los prados. Una nieve calmada y silenciosa. No pienses en tormentas violentas.

Esa noche, Aladdin se dio cuenta de algo importante. Nuestros temores a veces pueden ser simples perspectivas. Y a pesar de todo lo malo que tenía, el invierno contaba con un lado calmo. No quitó el hecho de que el invierno fuera peligroso. Pero si aminoró su paranoia. O al menos eso quería pensar.


End file.
